That's what you get
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: edward/oc. new girl in town and he likes her
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 5 years after breaking dawn ended but it's completely different. The Cullens liked Forks high so much that they stayed; all the teachers that were there don't remember the Cullens thanks to Renesseme's ever growing powers. This is also a bit Au as in Esme never existed. I'm not going to Bella Bash; just know that she will fall for some one. Hard.**

I'd never expected to live in a town where there weren't any malls or a Starbucks. But that happened to me. I had to move to _that _town. The town of Forks where the Population is 3121, now make that 3123. My mom thought that a changed of a scenery would be nice; it would be nice to get away from all the air pollution of New York. I couldn't believe this. I had to leave behind all my friends and even my boyfriend. That really sucked, we had just gotten together after three years of crushing on eachother to move to this outlandish town. We found a house not too far into the town. It was a nice house; it was white on the outside and the walls were a cream color. My room, which had its own bathroom, was blue. It was a very finicky color if you were a boy or a tom boy. I could change all that later after I got settled in. we ate a the local diner; the food was actually pretty good. But not as good as the food on 23 street. Panicky's diner food was amazing. My car arrived that following week that I had to start Forks High school. The school was small, I couldn't believe it. I would have to get use to being in such a small school. I picked up my schedule in the office and proceeded to find my first class. I found it after about three minutes of looking. The class I had, AP Art was with a small group of kids at least twenty in the class. At my old school, in my old AP Art class there were forty kids in the class. I took a seat in the back next to some girl. She was really pale and looked at me with interest.

"Hi, I'm Renesseme Cullen." She said.

I really didn't want to talk to her, she seemed weird to me. "I'm Kellie Forester." I said, extending my hand to be nice. She shook it.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York." I responded.

"New York? Is it nice there?" she asked.

I was getting annoyed now. She could really talk. "Yes, I really loved it there."

"I always wanted to visit there. You should take me sometime."

I just nodded and faced the board. This girl was really weird. When the class ended, it was lunchtime. In New York, we'd have two classes before Lunch, but our first Period last till lunch; I like that. I didn't know where to sit, and there was Renesseme, calling my name and waving me over to her table. I went and sat with them.

"Everyone, this is my new friend Kellie Forester. She's from New York." I sat there not looking at any of them. But one caught my attention as he was whispering and I heard my name. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. He had the cutest golden eyes and his hair was amazingly untidy which I loved on a guy.

"Is there something about me that you need to know?" I asked.

He smiled a crooked smile. "Of course not. I was just saying how much I liked your name."

"So, what's your story as to why you're in Forks?" a girl asked me.

But before I could answer, Renesseme interrupted.

"Before you answer, you should get to know everyone." She said. She began with the girl who asked me the question. "This is Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." She said, I said hi to everyone. "Now you can answer." This girl is totally weird.

"Well, my mom wanted a change of Scenery. I didn't want to come here." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"You had to leave behind the people you love didn't you?" The girl named Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Who?" The girl named Rosalie asked.

"My friends, my Dad, Dylan." I hesitated on the last name.

"Your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I really miss him. " I said. The bell rang and I headed off towards Chemistry which Edward had too. The only seat was next to him and so I was forced to sit there.

"You must be heartbroken not to be with your boyfriend." He asked me. I just shrugged. "I miss him, I do. But I'm never going to see him again. My mom loves it here too much and I can't break her heart. "

"You care way too much." He laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be?" I questioned

"You should, but she's your mother. Your happiness should come first." He stated.

"I'm fine. I'll have to adjust to life here but I can do it."

"You are a very interesting girl." He smiled.

"How so?" I asked.

"You are willing to do anything to make other people happy, won't you?"

I began twirling my blonde hair; my blue eyes began to water.

"Of course I would. I always put other people before me. I care too damn much ok?" I said. Tears formed in my eyes and were now rolling down my soft rosy cheeks. The last time that someone pointed out that I cared too much was Dylan and that was before I had to leave him. Edward wiped the tears from my face.

"I hate to see such a beautiful girl cry." She smiled. I laughed.

"Aren't you dating Bella?" I asked. He nodded.

"Won't she get jealous? " He shrugged.

"You are a piece of work Cullen. "

We spent the rest of the class period talking. He was interesting, he knew so much about the past that I wondered if he was a history buff in hot guy disguise. Over the next few days, Forks began growing on me. I met these other kids named Jackie Stanly, her sister went to Forks a while back and so did the other girl I met, Angelica, who sister was friends with Jackie's and then I met this really cute guy named Robert. He played Lacrosse just like Dylan. Renesseme was a bit upset when I began hanging out with them instead of her. I told her that I would still hang out with her and the rest of her family. We were all in the parking lot one day after school. I was walking with Angelica and she was telling me about this guy who her sister was dating and how he got her knocked up their second semester in College. That was the craziest story of the day. We were heading towards my car. I told her to go on ahead since I realized that I dropped my keys a few feet back from where we were. As I turned to go get them and I bent down I heard a few screams and I looked up to see Robert's van spiraling towards me. I was too shocked to move but it didn't matter because before I knew it I was across the lot in some guy's arm. I looked him in the face. He wasn't from Forks. That was clear; he was totally cute and strong. He placed me on the ground and ran. Everyone in the parking lot came over to me to see if I was ok. I was but I wanted to know who that guy was and how he managed to stop the van. Angelica drove me to the hospital. As I waited, I learned that Robert had suffered a mild concussion and was a in a room resting. The doctor that checked me out was no other than the Cullens dad.

"So, how is our patient doing?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Doctor Cullen." I responded.

"Is she really?" my mom asked. Her red hair was all over the place and her make up was smearing.

He checked me over. "She'll be fine Ms. Forester." He smiled. My mom smiled too. I noticed the exchange between them. I think my mom likes him. I smirked as I got up and we began to leave the hospital.

"Oh, Sweetie, you might want to call Dylan. He's worried." She said.

"You called Dylan, but not dad?" I asked.

"You know how your father and that woman is." She said. I looked at her, she was about to cry.

"Look" I said pointing. "There is Doctor Cullen. How about you go and ask him exactly what kind of pills I need." I smiled.

She saw and went of after him. I stayed in the corner and dialed Dylan's number. All I got was his lousy voice mail. I hung up and began walking out the door towards my car. As I turned the handle on the door, something cold grasped my wrist. I looked to see Edward.

"I saw your accident today. You shouldn't be driving." He said in a smooth voice.

"I'll be fine, your dad said so." I said.

"But _I _don't want you driving." He said.

"Listen, you have a girlfriend and I am not about to be the other woman in the relationship." I said to him.

"I don't want you to be." He looked me with sad eyes.

"Then what? Edward? Huh? What is this that your doing to me?"

"I can't explain it, not now."

"You're weird." I said.

"I know, but you need to understand that..." he was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone.

"You should answer that." He said.

"It's not important. I want to finish talking to you."

"It is important. It's your dad." He said.

I pulled out my phone and checked the caller id. Sure enough it was my dad.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Right, well I should answer this."

He left without another word. I began talking to my dad, he was frantic. He was telling me how he had to hear about my accident from Emily, who had to hear about from Tracheal, who heard it from Dylan. He was saying how he should have sole custody of me, not mom. She's not responsible enough to take care of me that I should come back to New York. That sounded tempting but I couldn't, I was here because mom was happy and I couldn't break her heart, I told him. He told me just to think it over and call him when I had an answer. I hung up and walked back into the hospital where mom was giggling with Doctor Cullen. I caught Edward watching me.

"Your not going to go back to New York are you?" he asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're my friend." He said. Then it crossed me, I never asked around if anyone knew that guy who saved me.

''Edward, that guy who saved me. Do you know him?" I wanted to know really bad so I could find him and thank him.

"Yeah, that's Jacob Black, Renesseme's boyfriend." He said.

"Well, tell him I said thanks." I turned to leave.

"Don't leave." Was the last words I heard.

Later that night I was on the phone with Jackie and Angie. Even though prom was months away we wanted to get our dresses now. So we planned a weekend to go to Port Angeles to buy dresses. When we got there that Saturday, I fell in love with the place. It was a little like New York, but not. We were in the dress shop, I had already picked out a dress. It was a little pink one with a black belt that went around it. They were still looking. So I told them that I would go look around, to familiarize my self with the place. They said to be careful around this area. I smiled and told them that I always carried pepper spray. I found a book store that I found interesting. Inside, I found this book that had was about Vampires. I was always fascinated as a kid, but grew out of it when I met Dylan. I bought the book and as I exited the store, began reading. The first page talked about how Vampires were pale, Edward and his family popped into my head. Then as I read on, it said cold skin. Again Edward came into my mind. I was about to turn the page when I felt something on my back.

"Give me all your money." A guy said. I got scared, I was being mugged, I shouldn't be afraid, it happened all the time in New York, but not to me. I handed the guy all the money I had on me. It wasn't much, just $150. He got angry at me and demanded that I give him my necklace. I couldn't, it was the necklace that Dylan gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It was my only reminder of him. I closed my eyes, for I knew that I was going to die. But then I felt the gun's pressure leave my back. I opened my eyes to see Edward. How in the hell he knew where I was I would never know.

"Get in the car." He said. I did as I was told. He got in. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how'd you know where I was?"

"Call your friends, tell them that I'm taking you home." I did.

"Tell me, how did you know? Did you follow me?"

"I feel protective of you Kellie. I really do."

"Why?"

"You're different. When we're in class, I can read everyone's mind except yours."

What he told me wasn't weird, I knew people who could read minds or so they say.

"So, is something wrong me?" I wanted to know.

"I told you I can read minds and you thin that something is wrong with you?"

"That's the only explanation." He stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Your just like Bella when I met her five years ago."

"You knew Bella five years ago?"

"Of course. When I met her, her mind was special. I couldn't read it. Same as you. But you're more special than she would ever be." He stared at me and then kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Usually Bella would faint when I kiss her. But you, you are special. And that's why I want you." He went to kiss me again but I pushed him away.

"No, I can't. I can't do this to Dylan. I love him way too much to hurt his feelings. Just take me home."

He cranked up the car and drove me home. We passed the hospital where Doctor Cullen's car was and so was my mom's. I didn't want to know what was going on.

***************************************************************************

**I really hope that you guys like this and review it. Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two to my first non slash story in the Twilight Saga. I like where this story is headed. I just can't seem to stop writing for thus story. I love where this is going and can't wait to see where all this is heading.**

I avoided Edward over the next month. Also in that period, I did some research and I came to a conclusion about Edward Cullen. He wasn't who he says he is. He was something more. Prom was nearing and I didn't have a date yet. Angie was going with this guy named Carlos and Jackie was taking Robert. I was sitting in a café with Angie in Port Angeles. Jackie and Robert were supposed to meet us but they were MIA. Angie was telling me about Carlos and how they met when I noticed Edward staring at me through the window. I couldn't believe this, he followed me. But actually this just gave me an excuse to confront him about what I found out. I told Angie that I'll be back in a second. I went outside and grabbed Edward's hand. I dragged him towards his car. I told him to get in and to drive. He began driving, and that's when I said it.

"I know what you are Edward. " I could see his body tense up. "Something about you is different from all the other guys at school. You speak like you're not from this time. Your skin is pale and cold. I did some research; the only plausible explanation is that you are a vampire. "

He looked at me for a second, his eyes burning into me as if he could see my soul. He spoke three words. "Are you Afraid?"

"When I found out, I was a little scared and now, I don't care if you are." I said.

"Bella said the same thing when she found out what I was. What is it with all the girls from out of town that aren't afraid of Vampires?" he chuckled.

"I don't know, but I have always been fascinated by vampires. But I stopped when I met Dylan. He didn't like when I would talk about the undead with him, so he told me it's either the vampires or him. I chose him."

He stared at me with such frivolous expressions on his face that I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, there something I want to ask you." He said solemn. I was a little worried as to why his tone suddenly changed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you have a date for Prom?" he asked me. I was shocked at the sudden announcement.

"As much as I would love to go to Prom with a Vampire, you have a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up about three weeks ago."

"Why?'"

"Well, you know how I can read minds right?" I shook my head. "Well Alice can see the future and lately she has been seeing me and you together, like together. And you were becoming one of us."

"Wait, Alice can see the future?" that was the coolest thing ever.

"I told you that my sister saw you becoming a vampire and all you can say is Alice can see the future? You are amazing."

"Look, Edward, I don't think that I can be with you. You have been with Bella for Five years; I know that your family is pretty upset that you dumped her for me."

He scratched his head before taking my face into both hands.

"Look, they were all pretty happy that I found you. That's why Renesseme was so friendly towards you. You were going to be apart of our family and she knew that. She also knew that you were going to give her a sister."

"Wait, give her a sister? Edward what are you talking about?"

"Renesseme is me and Bella's offspring. I had her with Bella before she became a vampire. Renesseme can grow at an alarming rate when she was born. She finally stopped at age 17."

That was a lot to take in; I was somewhat afraid but amazed. I was speechless at the moment but I managed a few words.

"What about my Mom? I sort of told her my theories about you and your family."

"Did she believe you?"

"Of course she did. She's over at Carlisle's office now telling him everything. "

Edward was astounded that my mother believed me. He drove over to his dad's office. Sure enough there was my mom's car, we got out and headed inside. When we got to his office, I saw my mom sitting in his chair and Carlisle was leaning against the wall. We walked in.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Kellie, I told him, I can't believe that we know Vampires." she said.

"Yeah, but here's the ringer mom, his sister" I pointed to Edward. "Said that I am to be the newest member of their family, they saw me becoming one of them but not before having a kid with Edward."

"That's awesome bunny." She said a little sad.

"Mom, what's wrong?'' I said going to her and giving her a hug.

"If you become one of them, you'll live forever and I'll die. We'll be apart Bunny."

"No mom I'm sure that Carlisle will turn you." I looked over at Carlisle who looked at Edward.

"Kellie, Alice didn't see your mom in your future." Edward said.

"If my mom can't be one then I won't be either, and you can forget about that future that Alice saw."

"Kellie, be reasonable. " Edward said placing a hand on the small of my back.

"No, Edward, my mom did so much for me. If she can't enjoy this with me then I won't do it."

"If I can't be with you forever then I won't be able to live."

"Then turn my mom when I become one and we can be together Edward. Think of it this way. I can keep my mom and you'll have a Mom. And Carlisle, you'll finally have a wife. Isn't that what you always wanted, to have a whole family?"

"Yes, that is and I think you have yourself a deal Kellie." Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

"So, when will all this take place?" I asked.

The two Cullen men just shrugged.

"Whenever I guess." Carlisle said.

"How about this Saturday?" my mom suggested.

"Saturday? Why mom?" I asked.

"Because, that's the day that my divorce to your father will be final."

I had totally forgotten about that. On Saturday, five days from today, my mom and dad will be divorced. That was a lot to take in.

"So soon?" Edward asked. "Kellie has to give Renesseme a sister."

"So, what? You expect me to just hop into bed with you?"

"Tonight would be the best. With Vampire children, they take only a short while to be born." Edward said.

"How long is a short while?" I asked.

"About three days at the most." Carlisle spoke for Edward.

"Um, Ok. " I said. "Your place or mine?"

We ended up going to his place. Alice who had already foreseen this had everything planned out. When we got there, Rosalie gave me a hug and said she would prefer a boy, Emmett, jasper and Alice just said good luck. Edward laughed and said that Rosalie giving a human a hug was unseen. Renesseme was the last to leave. All she said was that she wanted to name the baby. Her boyfriend, the one that saved me was there and I finally got to thank him in person. We went up to Edward's room. I anticipated seeing a coffin, but instead a bed. He began to kiss me. It was a little rough than before. When he grabbed my arms I could have sworn that I could feel blood coming down my arm. When I awoke at three in the morning, the bed had broken; I had bruises on my arms and legs. My right eye was blackened and suddenly I felt like throwing up. I rushed into the bathroom; I turned on the light to see Alice and Rosalie waiting there.

"I can't see your future. That means that you're pregnant. "Alice said. Yeah, she kind of stated the palpable. As if the morning sickness wasn't a major clue. I could kill Edward for making me go through this, but as said, my belly had grown in the last four hours. I looked at least six months already and I had only been pregnant twenty four hours. Mom called the school and told them that I had come down with a stomach virus and would be out for a couple days. My friends tried coming over but my mom and her new husband, well not legally yet shooed them away. The pain was killing me. I felt like I was on intense fire. Carlisle and everyone else found it weird when I was perfectly normal while going through this intense grow with the baby. Rosalie told me that when Bella was pregnant, she was literally breaking. I was a complete mystery to why I wasn't. Here we were in the final day of this damned pregnancy. Everyone was out of the way when my water broke; they knew how a pregnant woman got. The only person that I wanted in the room with me was my mom. She was the only person who really knew how painful child bearing was. After three minutes, I had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, everyone expected a girl, but hey, I had boy. Renesseme named the baby boy Ethan; it was a beautiful name for a handsome baby boy. Rosalie held little Ethan every moment that I was asleep. He was just a little bouncy bundle of joy. He was really handsome. He took after his father. His eyes were a golden color, but his hair blonde like mine. He had my father's smile and my mother's nose. Edward said that he saw no resemblance in the baby of his birth parents and I told him that was ok. It happens in every baby. Saturday finally rolled around and the final divorce papers were sent to my mom. She couldn't be happier when she signed them. She was no longer a Forester but a Cullen and that made me one too after Edward had proposed to me after I had little E. Me and My Mom had a double wedding. She invited her friends and I invited mine, well almost all mine. I told my friends in New York that I was getting married and I told Dylan it was over. The ceremony was beautiful, everyone cried except me of course. When it was over and everyone left, that's when we told Carlisle and Edward that we were ready, ready to become fully one of them. Carlisle took my mom into his room and me to Edward's. The whole while that I was there in the room, the only thought that crossed my mind was will this hurt or not? What if it goes wrong? I was basically playing twenty questions in my head. He kissed my forehead and told me to relax. I did and that's when he bit me, it felt like fire when the venom went through me. I was screaming in pain. I could hear my mom screaming as well. And then I heard nothing. Everything around me was blank, I saw my entire life before my eyes and then sounds and smells that I could never have noticed before were occurring in me. My senses were so high that I could smell Angie with her Lime Shampoo and that was all the way in town. I could hear things that I never could hear before. Like the wolves howling at the moon or the little crickets cricking around the house. My vision got sharper as well. I could see everything more clearly. The pain stopped and I jolted up. Edward had stayed in the room with me. All he was doing was staring at me and I wanted to know why. But suddenly I could hear his thoughts. And he thought that I was even more gorgeous than before. I got up and got a mirror out my bag that I left there. I looked at myself. I was really more beautiful, all my features were hyphened to nearly super model status, wait not even that Greek goddess status. I suddenly remembered my mom and headed out to see her. She was standing in the hall way, she too was gorgeous. I could read her mind, I had become like Edward.

"Bunny, this is awesome. I am faster than I ever was. Carlisle said that I'm like Edward, faster but not stronger" she said.

"That's great mom, I'm also like Edward, and I can read minds."

"You can read minds? That is so cool." My mom said, she was so ecstatic about being a vampire, I was glad, she deserved it. Edward came by me and held me.

"It's time for your first feeding." He said.

"First feeding?" my mom asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said hugging my mom. "Your eyes are black right now but when you feed on animal blood, they will become golden."

"Why do we feed on animal blood instead of humans?" my mom asked.

"Because, we don't believe in killing innocent humans just to sustain ourselves." Edward said.

They took us outside to the forest. Alice and Rosalie had to feed tonight as well so we weren't alone. Edward and Carlisle took us into the deepest part. There were a herd of deer grazing. Edward and Carlisle instructed us on what to do and we followed it. The occurrence of animal in my mouth was delectable. I had never in my life known this kind of taste before and apparently neither had my mom, she was jumping around. I could see the gold now in her eyes. We went back into the house; jasper and Emmett were playing with Ethan and Renesseme was taking pictures of her baby brother. He had already aged to the age of a two year old in just three hours. I wondered how old he would by tomorrow. I went and sat by Alice. She handed me my phone. I began to slowly understand Alice and didn't ask questions. The phone rang and it was Dylan. Edward had sat between my legs on the floor.

"Hello Dylan." I said briskly.

"I wanted to call and let you know that I'm coming down there to with your father to talk you into coming home." He said. This was a shocker. He couldn't come here, not now, dad couldn't see me or mom like this and neither could Dylan.

"You can't come down here." I said.

"Why not? Is there a genuine reason as to why we can't see you?" he inquired.

"Well, me and my mom are sick and we wouldn't want to get you guys sick." I breathed. I waited on the other line as I heard him breath hard and then speak.

"We're still coming. We should be there by Monday." He hung up and I suddenly felt sick. This was not happening. I couldn't let dad and Dylan see us suddenly even more gorgeous and really pale. There had to be a way to hide it from them. Edward saw the misery in my eyes and Alice already knew.

"What can we do to help?" Alice asked.

**I hope that everyone enjoys this story as much I as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Here are the people that I envision for the characters in the story. **

**Kellie- Katie Cassidy **

**Mom- Kate Beckinsale**

**Dad- Huge Jackman**

**Dylan- Sterling knight**

**Angie- Demi Lovato**

**Jackie- Emily browning**

**Robert- Chase Crawford**

**Carlos- Justin Gaston**

**Renesseme- Shailene (Amy from The secret life of the American teenager) **

**Since no one knows what Renesseme would look like as a 17 year. I pictured Shailene. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I am so proud of myself. I think that this chapter is my best work. **

My dad and Dylan would be arriving in town tonight at 11'o clock. Alice and Jasper would be going to get them from the airport. Rosalie and Renesseme were getting me and my mom looking sickly for when they arrived. Jacob, Emmett and Edward were just watching us. Carlisle was at the office so he wouldn't be here when they arrived. I wondered what they were going to do about Ethan. He looked like my father a bit and like my mom. My dad would know that the baby was mine and ask how I had a baby in such a short time. It was 10:59. It was almost time for them to be here. The door knob turned and Edward took Ethan upstairs while Jacob hid all the baby stuff. I saw my dad and Dylan walk through the door. My heart nearly dropped when I saw Chad. It's been so long since I saw him and he looked great. My dad saw me and ran over to me.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" he asked placing a hand over my forehead. "You're freezing." He said.

"It's nothing dad. Um, didn't you and Dylan want to discuss something?" the stairs creaked a little and everyone's attention turned to Edward descending the stairs. I hadn't told them I was married and I made sure that my friends hadn't either. He came and sat by me and placed an arm around me.

"Kellie, who the hell is that Guy,?" Dylan asked.

"Watch your mouth. This is a family orientated household." Edward said.

"This is my husband."

"Your husband? You're married? Kellie, you are only 17." My dad said.

"So, you and mom got married at eighteen, what's the difference?" I ranted. He had no right to judge me when he got married so young.

"Ben, please can we just discuss this so you can leave?" my mom asked.

"Caitlyn, our daughter is married at seventeen. This place is a bad influence on her. She has to come home where I can give her the proper discipline." He said.

"Dad, I can't leave. I have finally found happiness here. I 'm not going to just go."

"You will and now."

"Dad, I'm married now. Any decisions that I make I make with my husband. "I said.

"But not technically. I didn't give you away."

"You didn't have too. My step dad did."

"Your step dad?" Dylan interrupted.

"Yes, mom married Edward's foster dad." I said getting up, revealing more of my immensely pale skin. "This is my new family dad. You have that new woman, what's her name? Amanda? "

"Amelia." He said.

"Right, you have Amelia and her son. Be happy dad." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I will always love you. But I will love you from here dad, with my new family." Alice, who was still in the room, interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kellie, you should head upstairs now." She said.

I read Alice's mind and Ethan was up now and now the age of three. He was coming downstairs and I couldn't let them see him.

"Dad, I'll be right back. I have to go check on something upstairs." I went upstairs followed by Edward and Renesseme. There was Ethan in the hallway. A little three year old. I went and picked him up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked. He placed his tiny little hands on my face.

"Food." He said.

"He's hungry." Renesseme said. I didn't think that he would want food right now, but I saw his eyes and they were black.

"Ok, tell my dad that he needs to go." I told Edward. He nodded and went downstairs to tell my dad that he should go. That's when we all saw Dylan. However he snuck out of the sight of a room full of vampires and a wolf I would never know.

"Yours I presume?'' he sneered.

"Dylan, you'd better not say anything to my dad. So help me if you do.'' I said.

"Calm down, I won't. You got to admit, he's a cute kid. But kind of old isn't he?"

"Dylan, I don't know you very well and I don't' want to know you. But if you so as much blackmail her I will kill you." Renesseme said.

'I'm not, but I am a little curious. Cold skin, a kid that's way too old and the sudden golden eyes. It's very weird."

"You're weird. " I said taking Ethan into his room, Renesseme and Dylan following. I placed Ethan in his crib and told him that soon we will get him something to eat as soon as Uncle Dylan left.

"You really should leave, Kellie is happy now with Edward. We don't want you here." Renesseme said.

"Nessie, don't, I can handle him. Go downstairs; we'll be down in a minute."

She left and Dylan moved closer to me. He touched my hair and twirled it like he used to.

"It's so obvious now Kel." He whispered. "From all those freaky books of yours I read that I found hidden in your closet, I thought I told you to throw those away?"

"What were you going threw my closet for you perv." I asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I did some reading..." I snorted when he said this.

"You _actually _read something? There's a shocker."

"Like I was saying, I did some reading on the way here, Vampires are very interesting creatures, Kel, can't go into the sunlight, feed on humans, most gorgeous people ever, and cold, pale skin."

"So, why are you telling me this for?"

"Because, I think that you are one of them."

"Right, I'm a vampire." I said sarcastically. "You're dumber than I thought." I turned my back on him. I kept laughing to myself at how ludicrous that sounded.

"You think I'm crazy don't you? Well, we'll see whose laughing." I turned back around and he was gone. I picked up Ethan and headed downstairs. My dad and Dylan were gone. I handed Ethan to Renesseme and told her to take him hunting. Everyone could hear the conversation between me and Dylan. My mother came over and embraced me.

"It's going to be ok, Bunny." She said.

"I hope so mom. What if he finds proof on us and expose us? I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"It won't, we'll take care of him if you want Kellie" Emmett said.

"No, I don't want him taken care of; I want him so scared that he never even wants to see a bat again."

"I can handle that." Jacob said.

"Really? How?"

"Just leave it to me." He said.

My dad and Dylan stayed in town longer than I wanted them too. Dylan would wait for me when I was at school. My friends who now sat with the Cullens found Dylan's constant coming here to be kind of like a stalkers. I told them that he was nothing to worry about, that he was just upset that I was married to Edward. That were still surprised by the fact that I was married to Edward, everyone was convinced that he was irrevocably in love with Bella who had blessed my relationship with Edward in hopes that he won't just dump me for the next woman that comes along. She was even happier now that she found someone new, a new vampire by the name of Renaldo. After school, Dylan was parked next to Edward's Volvo. Hands crossed firmly across his chest. He was blocking my side of the car.

"What, so now that you have him here you don't need my car?"

"It's not that Dylan, can you please move?" I said as nicely as I could.

"Why don't you make me?" he leaned down in front of me and whispered. "You have the strength to."

"I don't know what you are talking about Dylan."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen. I won't tell a soul what you are."

He got into his car and drove off as the principal was coming our way. Edward got into his Volvo, he told me to catch a ride with Angie. When I asked why, he just said that there was something he needed to take care of. I stood there, watching as he drove off. What was he planning? I caught a ride with Angie and we decided to go to her place. Her mom had cooked dinner but I told her that I wasn't hungry and that was the truth. I wasn't hungry, not for human food anyway. We were sitting in Angie's room; she was giving me a make over. She was doing my make up in the mirror and that's when I saw that my eyes had changed from golden to black. I had to leave there. I didn't want to hurt Angie. I bolted up and told her that I would see her tomorrow. I ran to the woods, there I found an antelope feeding. I caught it and ran farther into the forest. I didn't hear the faint footsteps behind me. I was too hungry to notice.

"Wow, who thought that vampires would feed off wild animals instead of mouth-watering humans?" I heard Dylan say from behind me. I slowly turned around.

"Dylan please don't tell anyone." I said pleadingly.

"I told you, I won't. Ok? I still love you and I won't jeopardize your life here. I just want to know the truth; I don't want to leave any secrets between us."

"Thank you so much Dylan." I went to give him a hug but he backed away.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." I joked.

"Of course not, you have blood on you and this is a 200 dollar shirt." He smiled.

"Thanks for being so understanding about this state of affairs."

"No problem, at least Edward has gained an amazing wife." I hugged Dylan just as Edward found me in the forest. I could sense his distress and pulled away from Dylan.

"Edward's watching and he doesn't like me hugging you at all." I smiled.

"How do you know he's watching?" he wondered.

"One thing about being a vampire, I can sense people or vampires when they are near. Edward you can come out, everything's cool now." He came from behind a tree.

"Everything's taken care of right?" he asked.

"Of course, he said that he won't tell a single soul about us."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed with relief.

"Good, so Jacob won't have to get his wolf buddies to scare you then?"

"Wolf buddies? Kellie what is he talking about?" Dylan asked.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled

The three of them headed out the forest and to the Cullens house. All the other vampires were gone except for Carlisle and my mom. They were sitting watching television. The baseball game was on.

"There's going be a thunderstorm in about three hours, suit up, were playing baseball." My mom said. I guess Carlisle told her about the games during thunderstorms. Dylan looked a little confused.

"Baseball during a storm? That's dangerous." He said.

"Don't worry about it Dylan. " I said. "You will see why we need thunder as to what Edward told me we need thunder."

"I don't know Kel, maybe I should sit this out."

"Maybe you should." Edward said. I scowled at him and he went upstairs to check on Ethan.

"Look, it's going to be fun, you can't play any way so just watch. Have all the fun you can before you go back to New York."

"Then it's settled." Carlisle's usual casual voice said. "The other's are already there setting up. We'll meet them there."

We left the house around 5:30. I bought along Ethan who found Dylan to be a threat. We were riding in Edward's car, me Edward, Dylan and Ethan. He decided that he wanted to stop growing for the time being. So he was still a little three year old. He sat in the back with Ethan who for a kid, his powers were strong. He had telekinesis and so he kept throwing his toys at Dylan. Edward and Ethan found it witty, I found it vulgar. When we got to the pitch, Dylan had a bruise on his cheek. Dylan went and sat next to Emmett's jeep while everyone took their positions. I and mom didn't know how to play so we sat it out. When the game started, I went to talk to Dylan. I wanted to apologize for Ethan's behavior. Ethan was plating on the roof of Emmett's jeep and when I said his name he gave me that  
puppy dog look.

"It's ok; I know how kids can be, especially when there is someone that they aren't familiar with talking to their mommy." He said looking at Ethan. We looked at the game just as Rosalie hit and Dylan was certain that that was a home run.

"Edward is the fastest of us, well besides my mom." And like I said, Edward had the ball and threw it to Carlisle who got Rosalie out before she hit home. She laughed it off and came and sat next to us. It was clear that she didn't like Dylan. She though that he was trying to take me away from Edward. She sat next to me and when I told her what Ethan did, she said that's how kids are. Carlisle was batting now and from what I heard, he was pretty good. He hit the ball so hard and both Edward and Emmett went after the ball, they crashed into eachother and the impact sounded like thunder. Dylan said he finally understood why they needed the thunder. Rosalie scowled at him and I hit her on the shoulder. Alice abruptly stopped. We all looked at her. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Remember those three nomadic vampires we met with Bella?" she asked as we all went to her. They all said yes.

"What about them?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently, they all had sired someone and taught them everything they knew, and they are on their way." She said.

"You got all that from a vision?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked at Edward with worried eyes; he read my mind so he knew that I was worried about Dylan's safety.

"We have to get Dylan out of here." My mom said.

"It's too late." Carlisle said. "They heard us already."

"I say we feed him to them" Rosalie said. I growled at her.

The vampires approached us with in seconds. I told Dylan to get behind me. Edward looked at me and I read his mind. He did the same thing with Bella when she was a human. He was concerned that I would leave him. When they came, it was like watching an Anne Rice book turned to a movie. They were like rock star vampires and they looked so cool. Edward grasped my hand and told me not to say anything if they do anything.

"We heard you guys playing baseball. We wondered if we could play as well?" the tallest of the three said. He had black and red hair. His eyes were red instead of gold. He wore black skinny jeans and no shirt. His pants had chains all over them. Then the girl, she had blue spiky hair. She wore a short dress with what looked like a tooth on her necklace.

"Come on, we can't do any harm to you guys." She smiled.

The last one, he had a red Mohawk and he wore dark shades. His outfit was more casual than the others. He actually wore a suit.

"Just one game." He asked. Carlisle hesitated for a moment.

"Ok, thanks. My name is Viktor, this is Rachelle and Skylar." Viktor said.

"I'm Carlisle; this is my wife Caitlyn, and our children, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Dylan and Kellie." Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you all." Skylar said. His gaze reaching me.

"Ok, you can be on Rosalie's team." He said.

I went to take Dylan into Emmett's jeep with Ethan when the wind blew. Dylan's scent had hit the noses of the three nomadic vampires. Before I knew it they were all over me. But Edward and everyone else held them back.

"You were keeping a human from us? How egotistic." Viktor said.

"Give us the human." Rachelle snarled.

"I don't think so." I said. They were not going make dinner out of my friend if I had anything to do with it.

"This isn't over" Skylar growled.

"I suggest you leave." Edward said.

"We will have him" Rachelle said.

They left and I threw Dylan into the jeep. I got in with Edward and he sped off.

"This is not happening again." Edward said. I had Ethan in my arms and I was cuddling him way to tight that he slapped me to let him go.

"What's going to happen to me?" Dylan asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know, but we have to get you and dad out of here tonight. We could get Alice and Jasper to take you guys to the airport." I spoke. "I and Edward could take care of them."

"No, Kellie, you are not going to fight a vampire." Edward said.

I was shocked that he would even say a thing like that. "Edward, I am a vampire. I have every right to fight one."

"Not while you are still a newborn."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Huh? Just sit back and relax? Have a cup of tea? Watch Ethan play? Edward I am your wife, I am a vampire. Please let me help." He looked a little worried but then his features relaxed.

"Ok, but just be careful. I don't want any thing happening to the mother of my child."

**So, did you guys like it? I liked it. I wrote two chapters for this story in one night. Big accomplishment for me. Review. Please. No Flames. **

**BTW: Viktor: Drew fuller**

**Rachelle: Megan Fox**

**Skylar: Stephen Colletie **

**Just thought that you should know. **


End file.
